


jumin han's new secretary

by re_l



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, Cum shot, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, getting caught, sin - Freeform, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Jumin Han's new secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jumin han's new secretary

**Author's Note:**

> okie so this is the first fanfiction ive ever written so don't kinkshame me too much. also i edited this on my phone so there may be grammar mistakes ??

You were Mr. Han's new secretary. He still had Jaehee of course, but he had decided he needed some extra help. Jaehee was very glad of this, and asked you, one of her closest friends, to apply for the job. You followed through with her suggestion, and got the job. The job gave good enough pay, and you got to see Jaehee everyday, which was a bonus. You were finishing some paperwork, when you were suddenly called to his office over the loudspeaker. You quickly filed the paperwork and then speed walked to his office. You opened the door, and walked in towards his desk.

"Yes Mr. Han?" you spoke, slightly out of breath.

He smirked subtly and then returned to the solemn face he normally wore.

"Ah, [Y/N]. You're here," he replied. "You wouldn't mind shutting that door would you?"

You felt uneasy, but complied to his order, fearing you'd get fired from your new job. After doing what he requested, you practically ran to his desk. He cleared his throat and then started to speak.

"[Y/N], I find you very....how do I put this?" He thought for a moment, but then answered his question with "Attractive..."

Your breath caught in your throat, and you probably would have done a spit take if you were drinking something. Afraid you had misheard him, you responded shyly with,

"E-excuse me?"

He pasted that smirk back on his face and chuckled, obviously amused.

"You heard me, I find you very attractive."

He then stood up from his desk and started striding towards you. Out of instinct you started to back up slowly, but he caught up to you very quickly. He then proceeded to whisper in your ear,

"I find you very attractive, and I'm used to getting what I want."

He then spun you around, so your ass was up against his hardening cock. He started rubbing your breasts and pussy through your tight dress. You leaned your head back against his shoulder and moaned whorishly. You felt your cheeks burn red after doing so. He pulled you back towards his desk, sat you down on it, and started to unzip your dress.

"No, not here!" you pleaded with him, panting. 

He simply just ignored you, and continued unzipping your dress. He grabbed your ass and pulled you into a standing position. You squealed shrilly, and he grabbed your face.

"Quiet, we're in a public place, _darling_."

The way he emphasized darling, regrettably and undeniably, made your womanhood weep. He pulled your dress down over your curvy body, and suddenly you were almost fully exposed to him. You had worn your black lace bra and panty set to work this morning because you felt confident and sexy in them, and you surely needed the confidence. You were just now regretting this decision. You looked back over at Mr. Han, and noticed he was almost studying you. He then started unhooking your bra, and you gasped. He quickly shushed you, and you just decided to comply. After he had gotten it off, he tossed it aside, and sat you down on his desk. You still had your panties on, so he put his face close to your cunt, then looked up at you with a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

"Should we see what's under this extravagant black lace?"

You were pretty sure your face was a boiling red color after that comment. He then stood back up, and pinned your arms above your head.

"I'm going to fuck you hard on this desk, and you aren't going to stop me."

You rubbed your thighs together to get some friction down there. Jumin then started to roughly kneed your breasts.

"Maybe if you do this well, you'll get some extra pay, and maybe even a promotion."

This was about all the motive you needed. You were in tough times, and needed some extra money to get by. You nodded, and then he latched onto your right breast. You moaned loudly. Your breasts were very sensitive, but he obviously did not know this.

"M-Mr. Han, my breasts are very sensitive. Could you please be gentler?"

He gave you a cold stare, and said in a demeaning voice,

"Shut up whore, you're getting paid for this, you have no say."

You felt hurt by his name calling, but couldn't help but feel slightly turned on. You felt your pussy get wetter. Jumin then started to kneed your breasts rougher, and you were reduced to a moaning mess. After about a minute of his assault on your breasts, he stood back up and said coldly,

"On your knees, [Y/N]."

You slowly got down from the desk, and then sunk onto your knees. You knew what was coming. He unzipped his pants, and then pulled his cock out his pants, shoving it in your face. You studied his cock for a second. It was larger than any other you had ever seen. Much larger. He then sighed in a bored manner,

"You know what to do [Y/N]. I can tell you've done it before."

You opened your mouth, and engulfed the cock in front of your face. You moved your mouth over his cock until it hit the back of your throat. Surprisingly there were a few more inches left. You just decided you'd stimulate them with your hand. You started to move, and he moaned. You tried to deepthroat his cock as much a you could. You were going to try to get the promotion. It would be very helpful. You continued to do this for a few minutes before he stated, slightly out of breath,

"I'm going to cum."

You took his cock out of your mouth, and then opened your mouth. He was clearly pleased by this sight, and then he came all over your face, missing your mouth completely. You chuckled under your breath. All of your partners were never good at aiming, and he was no exception. Jumin then went up, and sat on the front of his desk. He then motioned for you with a "come hither" motion. He wanted you to ride him. You climbed up on the desk, and straddled him. You shamefully took off your lacy black panties, and set them aside. You then positioned yourself over his cock. You slowly sunk down, and you heard Jumin mutter "[Y/N]" quickly. Once you had completely sunk down, you moaned a bit. Jumin cleared his throat, and stated with authority,

"Start moving [Y/N]."

You started to pick yourself up, and then sink back down. This caused you to start moaning wantonly. You closed your eyes, so you wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. You could feel yourself blushing crimson. Jumin then started to tweak your nipples, only adding to your pleasure. He kind of grunted, and started thrusting up into you. You had your mouth opened in ecstasy. You were almost to your moment of pleasure. You then threw your head back, as you had reached that long awaited moment. Jumin then had you turn around, so you'd be riding him in reverse cowgirl. You started to sink yourself down onto his cock. You still had your eyes closed even though you didn't have to make eye contact, but you could still feel his eyes boring a hole in your back. You moaned as you started to sink yourself down over his cock faster and faster. You so desperately wanted to orgasm again. You were practically dripping. You started to toy with your breasts and clit, trying to reach your peak faster. You were moaning with every thrust he made. Suddenly you heard the door open. You looked up, and saw that Jaehee was standing there with a pile of papers in her hand. Suddenly all of the paperwork was dropped. "[Y/N].." She said kind of slowly, almost in disbelief of what was before her.

"Don't look Jaehee, don't look!" you begged her shamefully.

You were looking down as you said this, thoroughly embarrassed. Jumin apparently had other plans though. He pulled you out of your slouch and started to thrust faster, with you moaning loudly and whorishly, close to meeting your second orgasm, with Jaehee watching the whole time. As your head was back in ecstasy, you heard her slam the door quickly, and run away. This was going to be very hard to explain to her. You then started to pull yourself up off his cock. You were still panting heavily, but started to get redressed. Jumin did the same.

"You did very good [Y/N]. You'll definitely be getting that extra pay. Maybe the promotion too, because it will be kind of awkward for you to work in the same department as Jaehee now..."

Once you were dressed, you slowly walked out of his office, very tired out. Was all of this really worth possibly losing your best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end lmao. mayb leave feedback, preferably positive but whatever man


End file.
